Who said friendship was easy
by SeinaReanna15
Summary: Yume used to work with the boy but had a crush on Kurama. She runs off to live with Karasu but gets board and writes a book about how she feels for everyone.


My name is Yume I live with my friend Karasu. He took care of me but I am  
so board. I know I will write a story!  
  
I ran away from 4 boy who where protecting me from demons. I had ran away  
because I was in love with one of them and to scared to admit it. I went to  
live with my old friend Karasu. This story reflects my feelings now and I  
have a message at the end for those 4 boys if they find this book!  
  
Well I am Yume Yura friend to the soon to be king Karasu. No one knows him  
and me are friends. He told me he need help to find a wife I went with him.  
I saw thousands of girls at the palace. His guard walked me to the front. I  
saw 4 girls by the front but wait I could have sworn I have seen them  
before. I stop and look at them. I asked their names. But where have I seen  
them before? I want to describe the way they look first so I will just  
explain.  
  
There was a tall girl with orange hair down but it was really short. Then  
the shortest out of them had black hair down with it in a bow. There was an  
other girl with black hair brown eyes her hair was short to. Then the last  
one long red hair green eyes and was sort of tall. I then realized where I  
saw them before. They where boys from my town! I slapped them up side the  
head and laughed! I then asked the guard to take them in to my room Karasu  
had for me. What in the world where they doing here!  
  
Yume: You have a lot of explaining to do!  
Yusuke: What do you mean Karasu kidnapped you right?  
Yume: No him and me are friends! He needs my help to chose a wife!  
Hiei: Oh so can we get out of these stupid dresses!  
Yume: No. You have to stay until he announces the finalist.  
Kuwabara: Ok.  
Kurama: You know he won't pick one of us!  
Karasu: Oh Yume! Here are the finalists! Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and  
Camellia.  
Yume: Well good choices.  
Karasu: You think?  
Yume: Yes.  
Karasu: So what do you think of Camellia.  
Yume: She is mean. I don't think you and her go together you know?  
Karasu: Let me tell you a little secret. I am only doing this to...  
  
As Karasu told me why he wanted Camellia I was in total shock. The boy I  
grew up with would do that! I understood and then remember the other  
contestants where boys! I then was happy with his choice but when I went to  
my room thought of Kurama invaded my head. In my dreams he was there and I  
was happy what did it mean? I got rid of the thought. I need to stay  
focused on making sure Karasu was happy! He is my best friend after all. He  
told everyone he chose Camellia. He told me to do all the work on the  
wedding. I did not want to but he instead I did he said he was too busy  
with Camellia. I did everything. I could not stand Camellia. She called me  
stupid because of my outfit. I wore a nice blue dress that Karasu picked  
out himself. I hate Camellia.  
  
Camellia: You know Yume at first I thought you where some girl who made a  
living by sleeping with men.  
Yume: What! I do not! I own a local store! What gave you that idea!  
Camellia: You know the only reason I want Karasu is to be queen.  
Yume: That is low.  
Camellia: Sometimes you have to go low to get what you want.  
Yume: No you don't!  
  
I kept thinking about Kurama. Why? I don't love him do I? I can't love him!  
Why! Maybe I just need to rest!  
  
Karasu: Yume you are not sleeping why?  
Yume: I just can't get something out of my head.  
Karasu: A boy.  
Yume: How did you know?  
Karasu: I just did. Is he nice?  
Yume: When did you become my father?  
Karasu: Never.  
Yume: He is nice.  
Karasu: All I want is your happiness Yume.  
Yume: Spoken like a true friend!  
Karasu: Yume... I love you like a brother.  
Yume: I know!  
Karasu: Tell him Yume.  
Yume: I can't tell Kurama!  
Karasu: Kurama. That is a nice name.  
Yume: You think?  
Karasu: Yume you know the only girl I will ever care for is you.  
Yume: Just leave me alone I know what that means!  
Karasu: Ok if you don't want help feel free.  
Yume: What have I done now?  
  
To be honest I blamed everything on my teen-age hormones. I didn't like  
that I wanted to love Kurama. I thought for sure he was just a friend. I  
then went to sleep over some papers. I woke up to remember dreams of  
Kurama. This was just tearing me apart. Why did I want Kurama to be my  
mate! I have no clue! I went down for breakfast. I began to eat and then I  
just lost it. I fainted. Karasu took me to my room and Camellia did  
nothing. Like she could really care for me anyway. Camellia just laughed  
when the doctor said I was stressed and that caused this little event. I  
heard a familiar voice in my room.  
  
It was Kurama as if my life could not be worse. When I heard his voice I  
remember one time I had to go to get some herbs with him. There was a storm  
so we rested in a cave. Both of our cloths where drenched but I brought  
some other one with me. Kurama didn't bring any thing else to wear so I  
gave him my blanket. He took his shirt off and he looked so cute. My face  
turned red and he saw that he asked if I was ok. I said I had a fever. I  
know I should not have lied! I could not let him know so he put the blanket  
over him and me pulled me close to him and I went to sleep. I woke up my  
head on his chest. I am sure my parents would kill me! If they even heard  
me sleeping next to a boy I would be dead!  
  
Kurama: Are you ok? Do you need something to eat?  
Yume: I think I am fine.  
Kurama: Are you sure. Everyone is scared that you where hurt.  
Yume: I am fine!  
Kurama: Ok. Yume can I tell you something?  
  
I felt the moment I feared. He is telling how he feels. No I don't want to  
know! Wait yes I do.  
  
Kurama: Yume I well I don't know how to say it so here close your eyes.  
  
Oh man don't tell me he is going to. kiss me! What no kiss just a stupid  
note!  
  
Dear Yume,  
I am a coward. I can't even look you in the eyes and tell you this. I am a  
total coward. I love you Yume. There I said it! I know you have a tight  
friendship with Karasu. That might effect us. I just need to know! Meet me  
outside the castle ok.  
  
From, Kurama  
  
Oh my! I better get out there! I ran past the guards and made it outside. I  
saw my beloved Kurama under a cherry blossom tree. The cherry blossoms  
where falling off the tree and it was so perfect. The pink petals just flew  
right around the red head. It looked so natural. Oh my lord what am I  
thinking!  
  
Kurama: You came?  
Yume: Yes. Did you think I wouldn't?  
Kurama: No. You know this is so wonderful. The cherry blossoms falling  
creates the romantic theme here. I like the garden here.  
Yume: Yes it is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you Kurama.  
Kurama: Did you just say I was beautiful?  
Yume: Oh I thought out loud!  
Kurama: I see.  
Yume: *blushing* I am sorry.  
Kurama: There you go again. Thinking of others before your self. Yume you  
need to know your happiness is important.  
Yume: I just want others to be happy.  
Kurama: Well I want to see you happy ok.  
Yume: What do you mean?  
Kurama: *pulls her close to him* I mean I want to see you happy.  
Yume: Well just being here makes me happy.  
Kurama: Well then I guess I am happy to.  
Yume: Oh Karasu will kill me if he knew I was out this late. I am sorry!  
Kurama: Oh well here close your eyes.  
Yume: If it is an other note you can forget it!  
Kurama: No. *pulling her closer*  
Yume: What are you going to do?  
Kurama: Something I have longed to do ever sense we met.  
Yume: You are going to kiss me.  
Kurama: How did you know?  
Yume: *grabs on to him*  
Kurama: I don't think I am going to fast.  
Yume: Not at all.  
Kurama: Are you sure you are ok.  
Yume: Yes.  
Kurama: Say Ah.  
Yume: You aren't my doctor!  
Kurama: Just please do it.  
  
I opened my mouth he put his fingers in my mouth and then took them out and  
slowly put his mouth on to my open one. Cheater! I didn't mind. A strong  
warmth came over me. It was mainly in my chest that was against his. I  
loved this to much. Something was going to happen. I was right but somewhat  
wrong.. 


End file.
